


Sick Day

by Lumikettu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I don't get it, Vomiting, being sick, but I'm happy people like, for some reason this is my most liked fic on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumikettu/pseuds/Lumikettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's sick and we have to wait for Dean in the motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing summaries...
> 
> Originally a supernaturalimagines post: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/78634454646/tardis-rave-15
> 
> At some point I couldn't get my own writing juices flowing, so I wrote bunch of short fics based on imagines.

I hold my breath when Sam throws up again. I’ve always been sensitive to smells and the smell of vomit makes my own stomach turn. I try to suppress the gagging reflex, but a few coughs escape from my throat. I concentrate on rubbing Sam’s back when he’s muscles spasm. I lean my forehead against his side, trying to shut out the sound of gagging and the smell. Sam needs me and I can’t start throwing up as well.

”Angie… you… you ok?” Sam gasps and flushes the toilet. He sits back down on the floor leaning his back to the opposite wall. It’s really cramped in the small motel toilet. I take a piece of paper and wipe his mouth.

”Yeah, it’s just…. It’s the smell that’s getting to me, but I’m keeping it together.” I say to him and throw the paper away. ”Blow your nose.” I say to him and hold another paper against his nose. Obediently he blows it. I can tell just how bad he’s feeling as he’s not opposed to being treated like a little kid.

I toss the paper down the toilet. Sam leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes. He had said that his hamburger tasted weird the night before, but we had been too hungry and tired to pay attention. We were supposed to wait for Dean in the motel room. Early in the morning Sam had rushed to the toilet and he had been throwing up and feeling ill since then. He had eaten a little, but it had come straight back up again. I had send Dean a text asking him to come back early with some medicine, but he had not yet come.

I reach for the glass of water. ”C'mon Sam, take a sip.”

”It won’t stay down, Angie.” Sam mutters and looks at me with tired eyes as I hold the glass out for him.

”You’ve been throwing up all morning, Sam. You’re gonna be dehydrated if you don’t drink.” I say to him and brush his hair. He gives a small nod and I lift the glass to his lips. He takes a few sips and then let’s his head lean backwards again.

”What time it is?” Sam asks weakly.

”It’s nearly noon.” I reply and lower the glass to the floor outside the toilet.

”Any word from Dean?”

”Not yet, but I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” I give him a reassuring smile and rub his shoulder. ”How are you feeling?”

”A little better. But then again, I’ve emptied my stomach so many times, there’s probably nothing left to throw up.” I can see a little smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

”Want another sip?” I ask him.

”Yeah, I’d like to try and rinse this taste from my mouth.” Sam says and I reach for the glass again. This time he lifts his hand to hold the glass with me. I never noticed before how warm his hands are. I put the glass away after Sam has taken another few sips.

We sit in silence for a moment. I keep brushing Sam’s hair and humming to myself as he leans against the wall with his eyes closed. Every now and then his brow wrinkles and his hand moves to his stomach, so I know that his stomach is churning again.

”Angie, I think I need to throw up again……” Sam says and leans forward. I pull his hair back and hold it in one hand while rub his back with the other. It doesn’t take long before he starts to gag again and vomits the small amount of water in his stomach. I give a silent prayer that Dean would come soon with the medication, so Sam could atleast keep the water in his stomach.

As Sam sits back down again, I wipe his eyes and forehead. He looks so tired. I hold his hand in mine as we sit in silence. After a while Sam starts to nod off.

”Sam?” I shake him gently from his shoulder. He opens his eyes and look at me. ”Are you feeling well enough to manage to the bed?”

”I might. Help me a little…” He says and starts to get up. His knees are wobbly and he needs to lean on me. Damn he’s heavy! I curse silently at my petite 5'2’’ frame. Luckily Sam’s bed is the one closer to the toilet. Sam falls heavily on it as soon as we reach it. As I tuck him in, he takes my hand in his.

”Angie, could you come next to me?” He asks me. I smile at him.

”Only if you promise not to throw up on me.” I say to him as I lower myself on the bed next to him. ”And…. Can I turn my back to you? It’s…well… your breath smells and….. it’s making me nauseous…” I look at Sam with embarrashment. How could I ask such a thing, but Sam flashed me an understanding smile and nods. As I turn my back to him, he pulls me close to him so we’re spooning.

Sam starts to snore gently as I start to drift off to sleep as well.

A loud noise jolts me awake. My hand shots under the pillow and pulls Sam’s gun from it’s hiding place. In one smooth move I point the gun towards the door. And at Dean who helds his hands up.

”Easy there! It’s just me.” Dean says and lowers his hands as I let my hands flop on the bed.

”Dean, thank God it’s you…. You got the medicine?” I say and wrigle from under Sam’s hand and sit on the edge of the bed.

”Yeah, I got it. How’s he?” Dean asks and digs the medicine from his pocket. He walks to the side of the bed.

”He’s been throwing up since dawn. Not even water seems to keep down. I think he ate something bad yesterday.” I say and give a huge yawn.

”Well, this should settle his stomach. Hey, buddy! Rise and shine Sammy my boy, it’s medication time!” Dean says and shakes Sam’s shoulder. Sam opens his eyes groggily.

”Dean…?” He mutters and focuses his eyes on his big brother.

”That’s me little brother, I’ll take care of you.” Dean says with a soft voice I have only heard him use when talking to Sam. ”Now sit up, upsy-daisy, and take your medicine like a good boy. That’s it.” Dean kept talking to Sam while helping him sit up and drink down his medicine and then tucking him back down on the bed. Sam fell back asleep shortly after.

I got up from the bed and lower the gun I’m holding to the side table. A yawn escaped my lips.

”How are you feeling?” Dean asks me with a low voice so he won’t wake Sam up.

”Tired, I didn’t get much sleep last night and after Sam fell ill I couldn’t sleep anymore.” I say and sit down on the other bed.

”Thanks for looking after him.” Dean says and sits down next to me.

”I didn’t do that much. Just hold his hair and rubbed his back.” I say and rub my eyes.

”I’ll look after him. Get some sleep. As soon as he’s feeling better, we have to get going.” Dean says and pulls the blanket from the bed. I lay down on the bed and let him tuck me in. ”I’m looking after you too, you know?” He murmurs to me and gives me a small kiss on my forehead as I drift off again.


End file.
